Twisted Strings
by Kay Ross
Summary: Kurosaki was your average boy, with a talent for guitar that was anything but average. Kuchiki Rukia, of a noble rich family, with talent in music far higher than her rank. They're sent to S.S. Music and arts Institute. Where does this go?
1. Chapter 1

**My friend and I decided to make it AU. XD**

**So yeah. Here's the story of uhm.**

**I FORGOT THE TITLE OF THE OLD VERSION. LOL XD Silly me.**

**ANYWAY... on the the story XD thanks for reading. You rock. XD

* * *

**Friday, Karakura town.

It was the last day of school at Karakura high, and Kurosaki Ichigo, a senior, was going to end his highschool life today. After graduating, he wanted to pursue a career in music. His dad ran a clinic at their house, his sisters were going to be out of middleschool soon...

Time flew.

Ichigo smiled as the thoughts of his college life ran through... He was an excellent guitarist, I mean _excellent._

He looked around his surroundings and took them in... Karakura town... he was going to miss this place. With that thought, he opened pulled an envelope out of his pocket and read the message. The message the he had read and re-read all day.

_~S.S. Institute of Music and Arts.~_

_Good day to you. We, the members of the Seretei Society Institute of Music and Arts, are delighted  
to say the you have been invited to one of the most elite, professional and reputable schools in music and arts.  
Sir Kurosaki Ichigo, your guitar skills have been proven to be outstanding and we have are  
giving you the opportunity to further enhance this divine-given skill. We hope  
for you consideration._

_-Seretei Society Institute of Music and Arts._

He saw a bench... deciding to take advantage of his time alone, he brought down his guitar case while sitting on the bench. Opening it up, he took his guitar and his fingers began to dance with elegance on the six-stringed stage that was his fret board. Music filled that bench in Karakura. Ichigo took in the moment. Doing his passion for what would be the last time in the place he called home. Even though summer was only beginning, he had to get set in early in Tokyo so that he won't have much trouble, and the only flight he could take was tomorrow.

_I'll miss this place._ He sighed.

Strumming once again, he let the melody fill his senses.

xxxXxxx

Closing her eyes in passion, Kuchiki Rukia held the bow with such sharpness it was as if it were a sword. Sliding it across 4 strings creating a beautiful sound resonating in a large room. The room, despite it's size, seemed to small to contain the strength of the music... Her fingers glided gracefully up and down, reaching for areas where she was to press. To someone who was unfamiliar to the instrument, where to exactly to press to make the right sounds were a complete mystery, while, this girl knew it like the back of her hand.

Her head bobbing slightly with the rhythm of the cello, she gazed at the letter which laid on her desk. Cutting the contact between the bow and the strings, she picked the letter up to read it once again.

_~S.S. Institute of Music and Arts.~_

_Good day to you. We, the members of the Seretei Society Institute of Music and Arts, are delighted  
to say the you have been invited to one of the most elite, professional and reputable schools in music and arts.  
Miss Kuchiki Rukia, your skills in cello have been proven to be simply astounding and we have are  
giving you the opportunity to further enhance this divine-given skill. We hope  
for you consideration._

_-Seretei Society Institute of Music and Arts._

Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, had always went against her pursuing of dream, which was music. She knew that, despite his coldness, her Nii-sama cared. But despite this, she couldn't understand why he wasn't very keen on letting her into the world of music. But, it was here world. No one can do anything to stop someone from discovering talent... especially if they were overflowing with it.

Despite his objections, he bought Rukia her cello, and eventually gave her permission to attend the Institute that was in Tokyo.

Sighing, she put away her cello and put it beside her bags. She had already packed and was to leave tomorrow. Her brother wanted to see to it that Rukia would be settled there before classes started.

xxXxx

"ICHIGO! We'll miss you my son!! Don't forget to e-mail everyday!"

Ichigo, instead of hitting is father, smiled. "Will do dad," he nodded to Karin and Yuzu. "I'll miss you guys."

Boarding the plane, he let the baggage people do their job and take his baggage. He looked for his seat and quickly found it.

Staring out the window, he felt the plane begin to move. Sighing... he let himself sleep through the trip...

a few hours later...

Rukia opened her eyes. The planed had proceeded to land. She checked on her watch..

_9:07 AM_

She sighed,_ Getting all my baggage and that freakin' big cello is gonna be hard._

As the plane touched the ground, the sound of seat belts unbuckling were heard through out.

She stood up and got the baggage she brought with her. Walking to the terminal, she noticed some baggage carts and thought it'd be better if she got one. Fetching herself one, she went to the baggage counter where her bags were seen on the convener belt, along side them her precious cello. She almost took the wrong baggage actually, seeing a guitar case, but noted that it was far too small.

Pushing her cart, she left for the exit. Hailing a cab a young employee volunteered to help her with her baggage.

"Thanks"

"Anything for the beautiful lady." The boy said with a smile.

She smiled back and entered the cab. "To Rukongai Suites, please."

The man nodded and drove off to the said place.

Rukongai Suites did not come cheap. But, if you were a student of S.S. Lodging here was part of having talent.

She thanked the cap as she pulled her baggage, the bell boy helping her up as he put them in the elevator.

She muttered a thanks when she walked in the elevator...

"Oi, watch it you!" She looked up to see an Orange haired man dusting off his chest from the impact.

"Tch, who was standing in the way in an elevator?" She argued.

"I didn't see you! Don't blame me if you're a midget." He shot back.

A nerve twitched in her forehead. "Midget? at least I'm not some Carrot top!" She shot back.

"Oi! Stop insulting my hair!"

With that the elevator opened with a 'ting' and Ichigo got out, grumbling.

_Tch. Rude stupid carrot top._

Rukia crossed her arms with a 'hmp'

xxXxx

_Rude stupid midget._

Ichigo grunted as he got the keys to his suite. He dropped his things there and didn't even bother to take his shoes off as he jumped on the bed.

The room was big. Spacious.

_S'good thing I found that guitar in dad's room_. Ichigo pondered.

A few floors above him, Rukia entered her penthouse suite. Even if lodging was free if you were invited in the school, her brother was after all, _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya. We'd expect the best for his little sister.

She sighed. _S'a good thing Nii-sama let me._

_

* * *

_**Whooo. That was quite tiring lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. And the rain wet her no more

n

**I'm gonna use word with this so that I can lengthen my chapters more. XD I'd say the document editor there's nice but, this is good as well. XD**

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rukia woke up in an unfamiliar room. Panic began to surge into her when…

_Ah. This is my suite._

Getting up, she stretched and yawned as she looked around. The penthouse was spacious. She walked over to It's balcony, which gave her a clear view of S.S. Institute. The place was very big, _very._ It had lots of trees, it's grass was green, fountains here and there. It looked as if it were inviting people to come study there. This was actually quite true since, you couldn't apply for that school, it invites you. So only the best of the best get to go there, she was lucky to be one of them.

Rukia walked back in and plopped down her bed once more, gazing across the room.

Rukongai Suites was said to be built for the students of S.S., though there are dorms there, those who came from different areas were to stay here since dorms were closed during the summer.

After several minutes of contemplating, she finally decided to get up. Trudging towards the shower then closing the door, the sound of rushing water could then be heard.

Somewhere down below…

Ichigo was already wide awake. Cooking himself some breakfast, he bobbed his head to the beat of the song that was playing on his iPod. He got a plate and put his bacon, sat down at the table and munched down. Glancing at the clock, he took note of the time,

_It's only 10. Maybe I should go around._

Getting up, he took a jacket and an umbrella and went off. He reached the elevator then the thought of the little midget from yesterday crossed his mind. He shrugged it off.

_Hm… where to? A stroll by the mall maybe._

Seeing that there were many malls nearby, he decided against hailing a cab and just walked off to the mall.

Tokyo was the big city and not Karakura town, that's for sure. There were a lot of places down there, and a coffee shop caught his attention. Deciding to go for some coffee and relaxation, he ditched the mall and proceeded to entering the shop.

[Sigh. This is hard lol.]

Rukia exited the shower and dried herself thoroughly, walking to her closet and picking up some clothes. Sighing, she took note of the time, _10:20. Might as well take a walk._

She got her coat and looked at the keys on her desk. Deciding that she wanted to walk for a change, she went out her door and to the elevator, thoughts of rude orange hair entering her mind.

_Idiot._

She rolled her eyes and got out as soon as the 'ting' was heard.

Walking out of the hotel, she was greeted by the bell boy who opened the door for her. Looking around, she decided to go for some coffee, she wasn't really able to get some breakfast.

She looked up as she walked, _Damn. The sky's grey, should have gotten an umbrella. _Too lazy to go back, she walked onwards and thought she'd get a cab going back if the rain poured. Spotting a good looking café, she swung the door open. A clerk greeted her with the everyday 'Good morning ma'am and she looked up at the menu above the counter. Deciding to take her order, she walked to the counter and didn't really get there when…

=Bump=

"Wha-? Oi! You watch your! Oh it's YOU again!" The orange haired man roared.

"What?! Can't you see I was walking to the counter?!"

"Gah! How many times do I have to say that I CAN"T SEE YOU, YOU MIDGET!"

"You callin' me a midget you carrot top?!"

"WHY YOU! You almost spilled my coffee!"

"Not my fault you're an idi-"

"Ichigo? Rukia?"

The two looked at the man who had called their names, "Renji?" They asked in unison. Then turned to each other once more. "You know that idiot?!" They asked in chorus.

Renji's vein popped. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' AN IDIOT?!"

"**SHUT UP"** They bellowed as they continued to growl at the other,

Renji sweatdropped. "Oi, oi, you're making a commotion! Sit down and we'll talk this out."

xxxXxxx

Ichigo and Rukia were glaring at each other.

"So… how'd you two know each other?" Renji asked, trying to break the tension.

"…"

Well, at least he tried.

Then finally, Ichigo cracked, "The midget bumped me."

"Hey, who was standing in the way?!"

"Not my fault I couldn't see you."

"What the? Gah, whatever, how do you know the Idiot?" She asked, pointing to Renji,

"We went to the same highschool, though he moved before last year. And you?"

"Childhood friends."

After that, the silence continued to rest on them. Renji sighed.

"Well, that's _some_ way to meet, eh? What're you two doing here anyway?"

"S.S." They said in chorus then looked at each other… "Oh hell no…"

Renji brightened, "Oh? Me too! I've been invited to the Bass department."

Ichigo smirked. Yeah, Renji was a real good Bassist.

"How bout you Rukia?"

"Ah, uh, I was invited as a Cellist."

"Cellist? Cool! You finally got around doing that dream of yours!" She nodded.

"Oh, and I'd think Ichigo's in the guitar area, huh?"

He gave a grunt of affirmation.

"You two aren't gonna talk are ya?" He asked, semi-amused.

"No." They said sternly then glared.

"Well, then, I just came to get coffee and leave." He said, declaring an exit.

Then, they both stood up…

-Glare-

Said bye to Renji…

-Glare-

Then walked out the café.

Rukia inwardly cussed as the rain started to pour. Pulling her collar up, she proceeded to jog to the hotel when, the rain stopped.

_Eh?_

She looked up and saw the orange haired man, holding an umbrella above them,

"I don't care if you bumped me but if we're going to the same place might as well get there dry." He said, looking away.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, carrot tap."

The man rolled his eyes. "I have a name and it's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia let her lips quirk upward, "Kuchiki Rukia."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Whew. There we go. Lol. I'm planning on making chaps to this story quite lengthy but I have trouble with long chaps. And Trouble with keeping up with stories.**

**Do Review! THANKS! XD**


	3. A Stringed Ensemble

**Yay. Update. Lol.**

**I don't care if there's only one person reviewing! One person who reviewd, you rock! Lol, Yes, yes, I'll continue the story just for you! Haha lol I think I'm bitter. HAHA. Kidding, kidding.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Time flew, as I said in the first chapter. And before they knew it, it was only two days 'til classes start. Both were excited, wondering what adventures they'll come across in their journey in the world of notes and clefs. Ichigo and Rukia saw each other quite often in the elevator, the same one where the first saw each other, where they went there on purpose or not, it doesn't matter since their rather violent friendship soon bloomed.

"Oi! Midget, what the hell that's the wrong floor, I live on the _eight. Eight. _Six and eight have a significant difference!"

"Shut up. I was thinking." She retorted.

"About what? Chappy the bunny?" He said with laugh.

She elbowed him at the mention of her beloved Bunny. It took only two weeks before Ichigo had discovered her fondness of it.

"So what if was?"

He rolled his eyes, clutching his rib cage.

As soon was the 'ting' was heard, Ichigo waved her a bye and stepped out the elevator.

After inserting the penthouse key to the slot in the elevator, it rose to the top floor then stopped, revealing the large room as it opened.

Rukia stepped in and threw her things aside, noticing her cello case, she decided to play some music.

Opening it up, the deep mahogany color of it shone gracefully. Pulling the large instrument up and positioning it, holding the bow with elegance, she took a deep breath.

Soon, music had filled the room once again.

But then, the pace slowed as thoughts entered her mind…

_If you think about it, I've never heard Ichigo play before._

She pondered over whether or not she would pay a visit to her new friend. She decided to go, instead of being confined in a spacious room, all alone.

Getting her keys, she trudged to the elevator. Pressing '8' she started to wonder about how Ichigo would play. The 'ting' cut her off her train of though and she exited the elevator. Turning to the right, she proceeded to looking for room 15-H, which she soon found.

She knocked on his door. "Oi, Idiot, it's me." She called.

"Eh-Oh, coming!" She heard footsteps come and when the door opened, She was surprised to see Renji was there.

"Oh, Rukia, nice, Renji's here too." He said. "Come in,"

Rukia walked in a found Ichigo with Renji, they were playing something. Renji was holding his bass and Ichigo was holding his guitar.

"Oh, Rukia!" Renji waved and grinned at her, "Come on! Ichigo and I made a composition, have a listen!"

Rukia nodded and approached them, sitting Indian-style beside them. "Alright."

Renji nodded to Ichigo who started off…

"One, two, three, go…"

Renji plucked on his bass as Ichigo strummed, Rukia found that the music was strong, it had an urgent tinge that easily captivated the listener. It had a sense of grandness, but, something was missing, she couldn't pin point what exactly, but there could be something added.

"It just won't work Renji." Ichigo exclaimed, "We need some sort of… I don't know! Something that gives it attitude."

Renji could only nod in agreement as he too was trying to figure that out.

"Oh, Rukia, Chad and Tatsuki are coming later."

"Chad and Tatsuki?" Rukia inquired.

"Chad's another guitarist, and Tatsuki's a drummer. I called them in for help, maybe if we had more instruments the song would sounds better. We're going to Urahara's studio later, why don't you come with us?"

"Mmm… sure!" She beamed.

"Great!"

After a while, Chad and Tatsuki did come as Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Renji!" The dark haired girl called, "Oh," She said as she noticed Rukia, "Hi there! I'm Arisawa Tatsuki!" The girl grinned as she held out a hand which Rukia gladly shook. "That's Yasutora Sado, he doesn't talk much but he's real nice!" She beamed, "So..." she said, her voice dropping, "Which one's your boyfriend?" She asked, motioning to Ichigo and Renji.

"Eh?! No, No! None, I just visited them!" She defended.

"Oooh. Good." Tatsuki said with a laugh, "I"m guessing you're goin' to S.S. too eh?"

"Yeah, I'm a cellist."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo, she looked like she was struck by lighting and a lightbulb could almost literaly be seen beside her.

"Rukia-san, would you mind if you brought your cello with us later if you come?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." Rukia said, hardly understanding the happenings.

Ichigo and Renji started to go in deep thought at the suggestion of Tatsuki.

"Renji, it just might work... let's give it a try!"

Tatsuki had forced the two boys to go to her room and fetch the cello but, Sado thought it'd be better if he brought it. Earning thanking glances from the two...

Renji was the one who drove to Urahara's, after some unloading, punching kicking etc... they finally got to the studio.

Rukia took a seat to listen to the song first.

Ichigo and the others took their stances.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

The introduction wasn't too upbeat, filled with Tatsuki's technical drumming.

Then, Renji approached the mic... which kind of surprised Rukia who thought Ichigo would be singing.

_Why do you hate him?_

_Why did you make him leave?_

_There's nothing wrong with him..._

The bass played around, giving the song some depth,

_Why do you hate him?_

_You want him crucified,_

_is it the way way he looks?_

_Or the way he speaks his mind..._

Then, Rukia was struck as the instruments began to play some sort of climactic music...

_Never hear this song playing on the radio!!_

Then, the chorus, as she thought, kicked in, She closed her eyes, vibrant music filling her mind's ear as the song played.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh! There's nothing wrong with hiiim!_

_But it's You!_

_and your friends..._

Midway through, Rukia opened her eyes and her fingers started twitching, probably "air cello-ing"

Tatsuki, noticing Rukia's daze stopped.

"Wha- tatsuki?"

She smirked, "Ne, Rukia-san! Why don't you come here and play, i see you have something in mind!"

"Huh? no, no, please go on!"

"Come on! Who knows? Your cello might be an amazing boost to the song!"

"I can't possibly play after hearing it once-- and incomplete might I add."

Tatsuki smiled and stood up, she handed her a sheet. The song was written there. Then, a pen and a blank sheet.

"Would you mind if you...?" The dark haired girl asked Rukia

She smiled, "Alright, I'll be happy to. Haven't made anything in forever." She said with a laugh. Then, in a snap, her attention was diverted to the pieces of paper she held.

Tatsuki approached the others, "Well, let's see what she can do..."

They nodded,

"How bout a coffee up in the shop?" Ichigo suggested,

"Yeah." Renji agreed and they all stood to get up, "Hey, Rukia, come have some coffee with us." He proposed, she shrugged him off and told him to leave her alone for a while. His nerve twitched but... He decided to hold back.

Rukia and Tatsuki were under one roof. The Death Duo. Two beatings in one I tell 'ya.

"I'm anxious." Tatsuki started. "to hear what Rukia-san'll do." She said with a grin.

"Yeah." Ichigo thought.

"You've been working on that for days." She said with a chuckle to Renji, "S'about time it sees another light."

Renji grinned as suddenly, the scene of Audiences cheering their names, shouting and clapping with them on the stage, grinning ear to ear...

"Oi!"Tatsuki took it upon herself to punch the man in the jaw. "Stop day dreaming, baka!"

"OUCH! What the fu-"

"Uh, it's done." Rukia's voice cut it.

They looked at her in disbelief.

_It wasn't even 10 minutes yet._

Tatsuki was first to stand, "Alright then!" She beamed, let's have a hear!"

They nodded and went back down. Taking their posts, Rukia joined them this time, gently gripping the bow.

"Alright," Tatsuki's drumsticks counted off,

The introduction was same as the first, except was the lingering sound of a violin... which was a cello, actually.

"I never knew cellos could go that high." Renji stated while plucking his bass and preparing for the First verse.

"You do now." She added smugly.

Renji started off...

_Why do you hate him ?  
Why did you make him leave?  
Theres nothing wrong with him _

Rukia didn't play yet.

_Why do you hate him  
You want him crucified  
Is it the way he looks  
Or the way he speaks his mind _

Then, a rapid acsension was played on her cello,

_Never hear this song playing on the radio!_

The chorus went off, and Rukia had started playing for real

_Oh-oh-oh-oh! There's nothing wrong with hiiim!_

_But it's you! and your friends..._

The other's could swear they could here Renji's smile through his singing, they too had their own smiles plastered...

_Oh-oh-oh-oh! There's nothing wrong with him!_

_But it's you! and your friends..._

_Never hear this song playingo n the radio!_

Then, there was another instrumental with the cutting unusually high cello er... sounds.

_All you ever did was talk about her  
Shes done what she had to do  
Having to raise two kids without a father_

_You just stood by idly watched her suffer  
You think youre something special  
Boy you blew it! This conversations over _

Her Cello was silent during the verses, but gained it's voice again as the chorus came...

_Never hear this song playing on the radio_

_Theres nothing wrong with her  
But its you and your friends  
Fuck you! and your friends _

_Never hear this song playing on the radio!_

They finished off the song, very happy that Ichigo had bumped in to a midget during an elevator trip.

Song: F.U. By Bamboo - it's a REALLY good song. Do listen to it if you haven't. I find it AMAZING! XD lol.

* * *

**Whew. That was hard.**


End file.
